


Summer On New Caprica

by WeAreCylons



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, New Caprica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreCylons/pseuds/WeAreCylons
Summary: Laura and Bill are having some fun at Laura's lake on New Caprica.





	Summer On New Caprica

**Author's Note:**

> This is the answer to a first sentence prompt requested by my partner in crime Jules.

Disclaimer: BSG (2003) and all the characters are property of Ron D. Moore. I merely borrowed his playthings to play a bit in his sandbox.  
Enjoy!  
xxx Viv

\-----

 

“Come on, give me one good reason not to jump into the lake!” 

Laura stared at him, incredulity written all over her face. He was on shore leave that day, paying her a visit. It was still summer on New Caprica, or at least it was still remotely warm and sunny. Many people were prospering in the good weather, although it never reached the standard they had been used to on the colonies. No comparison to the burning heat of Tauron or the tropical heavy air of a summer on Scorpia. It didn’t even reach the remotely low standard of a semi-hot summer of the planet Virgon. New Caprica’s summer resembled more the mild autumns on Libran and yet it was enough to make people more than happy. Understandably so, considering all they had been having until now was the artificial air of their space crafts’ air conditioners and the even more artificial sunlight on Cloud Nine.

However, it wasn’t that great. “Well, maybe because the water is freezing?!” Laura pointed out.

Nights on New Caprica were cold, really cold. Sleeping on the planet’s surface felt a bit like camping in the desert of Leonis, except it didn’t get as hot during day time.  
The lake Bill and Laura were talking about wasn’t exactly big, but being located in the mountains it was higher situated than the settlement of the colonists and the surrounding trees cast enough shadows to prevent it even more from heating up in the sun’s lame rays. In fact, upon settling scientist had taken its temperature several times and determined from their results that it most probably would never reach a temperature that made it suitable for an enjoyable swimming experience. Although Laura had always been a keen swimmer she had been quite glad about these news because the spot she was just showing Bill was where she would love to build her cabin. It was nice and quiet, with a beautiful view. Summer tourists bathing in the lake – or even worse building their own properties next to hers – would only disturb that peaceful image.

“Oh come on. It’s not that cold!” Bill kept insisting. He bent down to put his hand into the water. She had to give it to him that he didn’t flinch but she also didn’t miss the shadow crossing his eyes indicating his shock at the temperature. Raising her eyebrow she said in a disbelieving tone: “Really?”

Reminding her of her pupils Bill grinned cheekily back at her and then to her amazement started stripping. He stripped off all of his clothes, put them neatly on a pile and then stood in front of her in all his glory. Laura’s stomach made a turn and other regions of her body announced their awareness of what her eyes were seeing. Bill obviously noticed her reaction, for she was fairly certain that she saw his manhood twitch under her stare.

“Yes, really,” he stated and with that the Admiral of the Colonial Fleet turned around and marched into the damn water, not stopping even once until it was covering his hips. Then he turned back, raised his thumbs and gave her another one of his funny moustache-grins before diving into the clear substance. 

Laura shuddered and watched the ripples he had caused disappear. She stood there at the shore, eyes scanning the surface and waiting for Bill’s form to reappear. It didn’t.

Fear started to rise within her. He had just dived into cold water. He was an old man. Whose body was probably still recovering from that shot wound. Damn him. “Bill?!” She moved closer to the water, shouting for him and praying to the gods he hadn’t had a heart attack. Still nothing. Frak! “Bill?!” She shouted even louder, already going through her mental list of what she was supposed to do in such a situation. The Admiral was still nowhere to be seen until – she saw the dark dot of his bulgy body approaching her under the surface. Relief flooded her veins and she let out a deep sigh.

He swam towards her until the ground was no longer deep enough for swimming. Finally Bill Adama raised himself out of the water standing in front of her. If he hadn’t been as wet as he was Laura was sure she wouldn’t have been able to resist the urge of hugging him. And slapping him.

“You all right?” he asked her, concern detectable in his deep baritone. 

“Yes,” she hissed, crossing her arms across her chest, then added, “Not funny!” 

His chuckle was enough to tell her that he had indeed been trying to tease her with his behaviour. “It’s really not that cold.” He said, eyes twinkling at her.

Laura rolled her eyes. Bill dropped himself back into the water, splashing around a bit. “Come in and find out yourself!” he challenged her. 

She contemplated him. It was crazy – he was crazy! But something about his words had appealed to her competitive side. Copying his action from earlier Laura bent down and tested the actual temperature with her hand. She didn’t mind cool water … but this was definitely stretching the term. Another shudder ran through her body. Bill, who had been watching her closely, laughed mockingly. “Come on, Roslin!” he shouted.

Oh how she wished at that very moment to wipe that stupid grin off his face! Without thinking much she turned around and too stripped off all her clothes. When she turned back towards the water she found Bill staring at her the same way she had been doing moments ago. However, she doubted that she had been as incapable of hiding her desire as he was. Longingly his eyes danced over her body, taking in the outline of her breasts, hips, and then dropping to her centre. She felt her own desire returning and a tingling sensation ran through her body, causing another shiver.

Smiling superiorly she advanced into the water; also not pausing once but swaying her hips in a provocative manner. Her mind screamed with every step that took her body deeper into the cold water. Again she found herself sending a mental prayer to the gods, begging them to not let this end in a disaster. Bill paddled towards her but before he could get close enough to stand she dived under water and swam away with long strokes. Turnabout was fair play.

Laura made sure to stay in the deeper parts, where Bill wouldn’t able to spot her. The surface might be crystal clear but only to a certain extent. She however knew exactly where he was positioned and after taking enough time to let him get worried she attacked. 

Bill had of course been waiting for something to happen. Laura wasn’t the kind of woman who’d let him get away with teasing her in such a manner. Being a trained soldier with lots of experience in stressful situations he had prepared himself for any kind of surprise she might have planned. However, he hadn’t considered she might be doing this.

Before he had time to register the soft touch of another body close to his in the water he felt something grasp for his penis and giving it a slight pull. He yelped in shock and started splashing and kicking around.

Laura had successfully ducked his limbs and came back to the surface in a save distance from him. Laughter was shaking her body; laughter filled with glee and triumph. It took a couple of seconds for Bill to recover from what she had done but then he lunged himself at her, ready to strike for another attack. She was quicker though, in one swift movement Laura had turned around and swam back towards the shore. Both were able swimmers, but it got apparent that she was the much better one when she easily out-swam him. Reaching the lower water, Laura stumbled out of the lake, starting to laugh again and allowed her exhausted body to drop down on the soft grass.

Not much later Bill dropped himself down beside her, breathing heavily from the exertion.  
“That was unfair,” he grumbled after finally recovering. 

Still smiling Laura leaned back and allowed the rays of sunlight that found their way through the trees to warm her cool body. “It wasn’t.” 

He expressed his resentment in a low “hmpf” but didn’t argue further. She had her eyes closed, relaxing, a small smile still around her lips. She felt movement beside her and then Bill’s hand started stroking her body with feather light touches. First her legs, then wandering up to her waist and further up, pausing several seconds at her breasts to explore them more thoroughly until he finally traced her face.

Laura’s breathing had increased with every touch, as had her heartbeat. Moisture was gathering between her legs and when Bill’s lips touched hers she was sure she’d burst from desire any moment. He leaned closer, their bodies now touching each other. His erection was pressed against her lower abdomen and her hand eagerly sought to touch it. His penis felt soft and warm under her fingertips. Bill moaned into her mouth due to her ministrations, giving her a feeling of power, which she loved. 

His lips then moved towards her breasts, pleasing and teasing her nipples. Laura’s left hand sneaked around him, massaging and slightly scratching his muscled back, while the other hand still petted his cock. When Bill’s moustache brushed her sensitive nipples she gave a surprised moan at the sensation it caused. He kissed her the skin tenderly and then moved down towards her centre. 

She spread her hips in eager anticipation. First his fingers pulled apart her folds and explored their wet centre. Softly stroking her vagina and then teasing her clitoris, finding out how much pressure she liked to receive. His tongue replaced his fingers; retracing the formers’ path with its soft tip, interpreting her body’s responses until she lay there on the grass moaning and twitching with arousal. He started circling her clit again and then inserted a finger into her wetness. Laura’s muscles squeezed around him in welcome. He added another finger and continued with the ministrations until she reached her orgasm. 

As she recovered he moved up again, covering her body with kisses. They kissed until her hands pushed Bill away from her. He allowed her to turn them around, her body now straddling his. She started rubbing her still wet vagina against his cock, enjoying how his hands grasped her thighs in anticipation and his throat emitting deep rumbles. Laura raised herself up and used her hand to guide his penis towards her centre. She didn’t lower herself onto it immediately but teased its tip by letting it glide through her wet folds a bit. Bill’s fingers dipped deeper into her thighs in an attempt to restrain himself. Surely she’d be able to see the marks later.

Finally she lowered herself down on him until her body engulfed his length completely. They both gasped and neither moved at first, instead enjoying the feeling of how he stretched her. Then Bill’s hips gave a small bump indicating he couldn’t wait much longer. She began moving hers along to the rhythm of his thrusts. It was pure pleasure the two of them felt. Bill kept staring at Laura, taking in all the details about her as much as he could. She had her eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling and sensations their bodies created. 

When Bill felt his orgasm approaching he used his hand to stimulate and massage Laura’s clit, almost like he had been doing earlier. The combination overwhelmed her and her thighs shook from exertion as she reached her second high. Feeling her inner muscles clenching hard around his cock was all Bill had needed to let go himself. His hips jerked as he thrust into her several times, spilling his cum.

Now completely exhausted Laura dropped back down next to Bill onto the ground, where they both rested until regaining their strength. They’re hands resumed wandering at some point, both unable to resist touching the other. It felt good, just laying there and not thinking about anything else but Laura’s freckles, or enjoying the lack of Bill’s chest hair.

“We should get dressed.” Bill murmured against her shoulder, where he had been kissing her skin and tickling it with his moustache at the same time. Laura hummed as a reply. The sun had already moved significantly, if they didn’t want to walk back in the darkness they really should get going. But she didn’t want to, she wanted to stay there. With Bill.

“Do you really have to go back to Galactica tonight?” She knew the answer, but she couldn’t help asking anyway. In a normal life, he would stay with her, love her again until they both fell into a deep sleep in their bed. But they weren’t living normal lives. She was the former president-turned school teacher who lived in a small tent with a small cot on the sad excuse of a planet called New Caprica. He was the Admiral, their protector. His place was in space on his Battlestar, keeping a watch on their safety. 

Bill gave her one of his intense stares. So many emotions were revealed in it. Longing, resentment, fear, worry, warmth, understand and worst of all love. The latter gave her the feeling of having butterflies in her stomach and at the same time it made her skin crawl. Don’t say it, she prayed. Let’s just stay here, where it’s save.

He didn’t. Instead he gave her another kiss, filled with the very same emotions and then pulled himself back up. “I wish I didn’t,” he started saying while helping her up, “but I can’t leave them up there alone. Not with a crew as scarce as it is now.” Not with all of you down here providing a perfect target for a possible Cylon attack. He didn’t have to say the last part – Laura knew how he felt. Knew he was right. She cursed Baltar for beating her in the election; a part of her also cursed Bill for not letting her go through with her stealing the election. They could be on their way to earth; maybe even be there already. Maybe they could just be Bill and Laura.

She nodded sadly, slipping back into her clothes. Fate seemed to have different plans. They both knew it was only a matter of time till the Cylons found them; had already discussed what they would do when it happened. Until they found Earth they both still had to play their parts in this game, the parts of the leaders. In case of an attack it wouldn’t take long until the colonists would turn back to her. Always assuming they wouldn’t be bombed straight into oblivion, of course. Laura would play her part and keep them safe on the surface while Bill would do the same from outside and figure out a rescue plan.

It was that knowledge that prevented them both from getting too deep into their relationship. Keeping their minds as clear as possible was essential. Thus Laura was able to accept that their little outing was coming to its end. Not that Bill had been struggling any less.

They marched back to the settlement, sharing one last kiss before they were in eyes’ sight. Even though many already suspected why the Admiral kept visiting Ms. Roslin as often as he could, the two of them tried to keep their intimacy as much a secret as possible. It would be better that way in the long run.  
Laura escorted Bill towards his raptor, they exchanged good-byes as friends would. When he turned around she grabbed his sleeve, holding him back. “Don’t keep me waiting too long.” She whispered. He took her hand into his larger ones, giving it a soft squeeze. “Never.” He promised and then climbed into his raptor, ready to resume his post.


End file.
